


All Right

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trespasser - Freeform, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull worries about the Inquisitor as she speaks to Solas and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Right

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wanted to write using this [reference](http://coryphy-tits.tumblr.com/post/134084730326). But yeah. :')

She was taking too long. The Iron Bull mastered his poker face, his eye trained on the weird mirror. Dorian and Varric stood beside him, nervous. They began to run through when it cut off as soon as Ashalla went through. Dorian's hands ran over the eluvian's magic glass, wondering how it cut off as soon as she left.

"What do you think is happening on the other side?" Dorian asked, stepping back. The trio was exhausted from fighting the Saarath. "Hopefully she's not around any more Qunari... She was pretty tired... And her hand." The Iron Bull frowned, trying not to imagine her being weak and vulnerable. She could handle her own. He knew that. 

"If I'm guessing correctly, she might be with Fen’Harel, or Sol-whatever Chuckles wants to be called now..." Varric crossed his arms, sitting on a rock. All they could do is wait. They didn't have the key to get in. He wondered what Solas was telling her now.

He was an elven god or that's what the Viddasala said he was. The Iron Bull rested by Varric, trying to think. She'd be okay, he knew she would be.

 

He sat up when he heard the glass shimmer. "Kadan!" He ran to her as she fell down in his arms. Her shoulders shaking and her tears wetting his chest. He pulled her up, wiping her face. 

"What happened? Where's Solas, the Viddasala?"

 She looked away, trying to catch her breath. "My arm!" She cried, curling into a ball in his lap. He glanced at her left arm, seeing where it wasn't. "He took it... To save me I guess... But we have to stop him!" She started crying again. He picked up her, deciding to sort it out later. 

"Ma vhenan. Please take me home." He started to move, going to a different eluvian.

* * *

 

The Inquisition's people patched her up nice. She sat in the room they had while the ambassadors learned the news of her changed look. He came in, worried about her. Leliana told him to wait, but he couldn't. 

"Kadan." His hands went to her face, his thumb brushing her tattooed cheek. He trained his eye on her, watching as her eyes shifted to his. "Are you alright?" She started to smile small. "I'm afraid I'll be all right for the rest of my life, Bull." Her right hand rested on his hand on her cheek appreciating his fretting.

He raised his eyebrow, confused before laughing, tears in his eye. Josephine shook her head, waiting in the room with the Lady. "Now is not the time for those kind of jokes." Ashalla wiped her eyes, nervous. 

"Please don't cry my love." He rested his head against hers, smiling. She was the one who lost her arm and yet here she was telling him not to cry.

"I'm trying not to." He pulled away, hearing the knocking at the door. She had to address the council now. "Good luck, boss." She kissed his cheek, leaving his embrace and out the door with Josephine trailing behind.


End file.
